Not Invisible Anymore
by angeles372
Summary: Hinata had enough w/ everyone trying to force her to change & ignoring her. She doesn't want to be invisible anymore or ever again, can this strange new Anbu ninja help her change what her own father couldn't do? Very ooc hinata. AU. Pair: Hina/oc. Slight Naru/saku bashing. Slight hint Hyuga-cest (Han/neji). Rating: M for cursing&sexual ref./situ. Don't like don't read!
1. The Invisible Girl

The only thing they see when they look at me is my title.

Heiress.

The Hyuga Heiress, no less.

Being the heiress to the whole clan isn't all it's cracked up to be. Everyone thinks my life is all gumdrops and rainbows but it's not. I'm not some spoiled, pampered and protected to the point of suffocation sort of princess. I'm the imperfect heiress of the Hyuga clan. I'm too quiet, timid/weak looking, and very unskilled in my clans' secret jutsu and techniques. I stutter every word that comes out of my mouth and/or every other word on a good day!

All I ever hear from my peers is:

"Do you really live in the Hyuga clans' main house?"

"Do you attend the biggest and most extravagant parties or social events?"

"Do you have a lot of maids that cater to your every need?"

It's quite sad when I stutter my heart out by trying to answer their questions without giving the impression of having a superiority complex. Unfortunately, this condition seems to run quite rampant in my family.

"Y-yes, I-I liv-ve in t-the main hous-se of t-the Hyu-uga clan-n." I answer slowly with a rose colored blush on my cheeks.

"Yes-s, I a-attend a-all of-f the biggest a-and most ex-xtrav-vagant p-parties or s-social ev-vents with m-my f-father." I state breathlessly while poking my pointer fingers together and feeling the warmth spread to my forehead and down to my neck.

And finally,"Y-yes, I-I have a p-pers-sonal maid or two-o." I always turned bright red when I answered this question.

* * *

But now I don't ask any of the maid for help or assist me while I'm away on missions but for the most part I handle my own laundry, cleaning, and training. This isn't because I'm trying to prove anything to my clan. Oh, no quite the opposite really. But my father thinks that by trying to change or make me come out of my shell or in my mind it's trying to break me.

The sad part isn't that he is pushing me in so many levels to force me into the perfect mold or shape the next leader of such a prestigious clan. I think the actual sad part is that all this abuse, neglect and scorn I am feeling is breaking me in half.

My father refuses to train me at all and has also ordered ALL clan members to NOT train me in any jutsu or gentle fist techniques. He has gone as far as to ban me from using any of the training rooms or dojos that belong to the Hyuga clan.

But maybe I should start from the very beginning.

* * *

My name is Hyuga Hinata, I am of chunin rank in the Village hidden in the leaves and I just turned 17 years old last month. I have been training to be a good medic-nin along with trying to strenghten my byakugan to see farther distances.

As you are aware I am currently and still the heiress of the Hyuga clan and a part of Team Eight or Team Kurenai, which specialize in tracking.

Now to semi-introduce and describe my family.

Not the WHOLE Hyuga family, mind you that would take forever and a day. Even my father doesn't know all the family clans men/women by name.

My father, Hyuga Hiashi, is currently the head of the Hyuga clan and the biggest of my tormentors.

My sister, Hyuga Hanabi, is like the perfect Hyuga princess in everyone's eyes and that also includes my father. She is out-spoken, strong and very skilled in the gentle fist techniques. While I see her as my second biggest tormentor, the clan only sees her as a young aspiring genius.

Of course, only second to the current Hyuga prodigy. Hyuga Neji, my cousin. He is a branch member of the Hyuga clan who is considered my guardian or protector, while I only view him as my third biggest tormentor.

My life has always been very difficult since the beginning.

I was always seen with my mother since the day I was born, my father was always busy with being the leader of the clan. She was the only one to love me for who I was and for whatever I did, be it right or wrong. She would praise me whenever we were together and did little projects. She was the main or only reason I tried so hard and persevered, while I tried to please everyone around me and that included my father.

I lost my mother the only ray of light in this bleak, cold world when Hanabi was born. The moment I realized she wasn't waking up, I knew what death really meant.

It meant loneliness, failure, hate and sadness.

Death was a part of me and I was a part of death.

I was dead.


	2. The Letter and the Encounter Part 1

Time Skip: 1 Year

* * *

December 25, 2012

Dear Mother,

I miss you so much! Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't someone else have taken your fate? I feel all alone even when I'm surrounded by my peers. But let's not dwell on that now, shall we? No, we should talk about the current situation.

I'm so sorry I haven't been to the shrine to see you, but I have been helping the Kazekage rebuild the sand village from the after effects of the war with Madara, even though the war didn't reach that far into those lands. The Hokage and the council deemed it a B-rank mission to help the sand village with their low food and resource supplies.

The mission was a huge success! But I think the village elders did this type to mission to further strengthen the alliance between the leaf and the sand village.

But everyone is well, everyone…well, but me it seems.

Oh, I almost forgot, I did it mother! I finally did it. I confessed to Naruto, you know the boy I always spoke to you about. During the battle with Pein, Naruto was having a hard time defending against the akatsuki leader but I managed to help Naruto just a little bit with my very own secret jutsu I had been working on. Right before I was savagely attacked by Pein I was able to confess to Naruto my feelings. I don't remember much after that moment, all I was told was that Naruto transformed after he saw what had happened to me and that everyone had thought I had died after that brutal attack from Pein.

Thankfully and now I think that, unfortunately I had received some sort of medical attention, according to Sakura it had been very a very brief healing session since I was still in a critical condition but that brief encounter stabilized me enough to have survived.

Even after all that though…it seems he only has eyes for Haruno Sakura. He even told me during this very mission that he is only interested in pursuing a relationship with Sakura and that it wouldn't be fair to me because he anly saw me as a very good friend.

I only responded to that with tears in my eyes and a huge lump in me throat, that I wished them both all the happiness and luck in the world. The stuttering was actually very minimal as I spoke to him, to my surprise. But even while and after I told him this, I wondered to myself: _'Why can't he see through this fake mask and smile that I have now? Is he really that clueless or does he refuse to see the real me or the way my heart is breaking?'_

Please answer me honestly Mother, but am I destined to be alone always?

Will no one ever see through this mask and smile that hides my true self? It seems that way, doesn't it?

I must stop here but I will tell you more once we arrive to the village.

Good night Mother.

With always much love

Your daughter,

_Hyuga Hinata_

* * *

Hinata's POV

I read the letter once and re-read it one last time, before throwing it in the small fire I had started to prepare some dinner. I looked to the night sky for any sign of acknowledgment from my mother. This has been my weekly ritual since I was a young child. I believed that writing to my mother and then burning the letter so that my mother would be able to receive it. Even now, that I am 18 years old and know better, I can't help it. This seems like the best way to express myself to at least one person, who I know will listen and understand me. As I continue to finish the dinner I had caught in the nearby river, I sigh out loud and glance at my surroundings to briefly scan for any enemies.

After dinner, I took a small walk around the area we had decided to set camp on, to familiarize myself with the surrounding area and vegetation. I returned to the small space I had claimed for myself away from the others. I just finished organizing my sleeping tent and was checking the supplies in my bag, when I overheard Sakura yelling at Naruto, again to leave her alone. I just sadly shake my head and take a calming breath.

Everyone is starting to prepare themselves to get some sleep. There isn't any need for anyone to take night watch duty since Shino is here. So I look at the flames before me intently to avoid anyone from trying to speak to me.

When I feel a migraine headache wanting to take hold of me from staring at the bright flames for so long, I just lay myself down on the soft grass and look to the night sky and the beautiful stars. I realize that the others are probably all resting peacefully by now, since there is no noise except for the sound of the roaring fire in the center of the camp and my small campfire (near my sleeping area) and of course the slight snoring of my teammates and the other ninjas that are accompanying us.

My eyes slowly start to grow very tired and my body starts to feel very lethargic, I would even say that my mind started to feel sluggish. _'Was this a genjutsu? No it couldn't be. No one could have broken through the very well-trained night watch bugs that Shino has around the entire camp and even some of the surrounding forest. Those insects could rival or maybe even out-class the best Anbu level guards that Kages themselves use.' _I thought to myself.

As my body and mind seem to shut down, I hear a very faint almost non-existent sound to my left near the edge of the clearing. As I try to focus my few remaining senses in that general area, I see a hunched shadow looking right at me. But for whatever reason I don't feel threatened at all, just a very small amount of fright.

A few questions run through my mind at very fast speeds:_ 'Who is that person? Are they friend or foe? Is it just one or a whole team? Are we going to die here? Why isn't the person moving? Why are they staring at me?'_

As I realized that the strange intruder was in fact, only staring at my general location since I had secluded myself from everyone, I felt a huge sense of apprehension, my heart started to race and my breathing became very much labored. _'Not now, Hinata! Not at a time like this!'_ I thought/yelled to myself._ 'I must not hyperventilate or else I will faint.'_

* * *

Intruders POV

As I was heading back to the village to report to the Hokage the success of yet another well executed mission. I saw the faint light of a campfire not too far from the river route I had decided to take to avoid using any of the main roads and routes. As I landed near the edge of the clearing, I realized I had made a very faint noise. Must have been from the small injury I had received during my latest mission.

_'__I should have paid a little bit more attention during that last assassination mission. That stupid guard shouldn't have been able to sense me coming at all!'_ I reprimanded myself. _'So much for wanting to ask the Hokage about starting a deadly elite stealth force unit to take on the big S-rank (which I refer to as the SS-rank) missions that even normal Anbu wouldn't be crazy enough to take.'_ I slowly shake my head as I berate myself again.

As I slowly make my way towards the edge of the campsite, I realize that I had been spotted. I was pretty sure that even with that not so stealthy landing from earlier, and it being quite a bit from the actual campsite, I shouldn't have been spotted or at least I should have been overlooked.

But as I look at the person that not only heard me but was able to pin-point my exact location, I realize three very important things.

**One**, it is a female ninja or kunoichi.

**Two**, it is a **HYUGA** kunoichi.

**Three**, it is **THE Hyuga Hinata**, the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

If it had been any other kunoichi of the village hidden in the leaves I would have been dismissed just as quickly for the lack of being attacked or having made any sort of contact. Unfortunately, most if not all of the kunoichis tend overlook many things, especially if they have other things on their minds. But since this the Hyuga clan heiress, Hinata, I wouldn't be surprised to have been attacked as I was making my way towards her camp. As many in the Anbu are aware of how many kidnapping attempts this one girl, no not girl, this one woman has had to endure in her short lifetime. So naturally, she would have trained to not underestimate any enemy or overlook any disturbance whenever she was outside the village. Thankfully, I had the mindset to cast a paralyzing genjutsu on everyone in the surrounding area, in case it was an enemy camp I came into contact with.

But as I look at her stiff prone body, I realize three very important things.

**One**, she is not wearing her bulky coat.

_'__I repeat she is __**NOT**__ wearing that hideous bulky coat at the moment so that leaves very, __**VERY**__ little to the imagination! Oh, but that can be fixed so that __**NOTHING**__ is left, if you know what I mean! Dear kami, she is a beautiful angel, no...no not an angel, she's a fucking gorgeous goddess!'_ My inner self yells out with stars in his eyes and doing Guy's good guy pose. _'Man, I am such a closet pervert!'_ I think to myself shamefully. _'I probably shouldn't hang out with Kakashi-sempai for awhile...eh, who am I kidding, that so isn't gonna happen anytime soon. We're like two peas in a pod and it doesn't help that we're house-mates.'_ I smirk at that thought.

Anyways back to the very, **VERY** important things…

**Two**, she is staring right at me. _'That is just a huge blow to my earlier thought of well-executed missions...this is basic stealth that is taught in the academy to all ninja!'_ I reprimand myself yet again.

**Three**, she is starting to hyperventilate! _'Kuso! I have to do something now!' _I think as my mind races.

I react without thinking, one moment I am crouching down observing the camp and any ninja and then I am standing up from my hiding spot for just a brief moment. I hear a gasping sound from her, that I swear sounded like if it were to be her last dying breath. In the second that I heard the sound of that gasp, my body got a jolt of electricity and involuntarily moved. Next thing I know, I am kneeling on the right side of her body trying to assess the situation.

She has this distant look in her eyes, as if she's not completely all here. This kicks me into high gear and I gently take her in my arms to get her into a semi-sitting position. I realize as I hold her in my arms that she isn't that heavy at all, her head looks to be in a very uncomfortable position,so I end up maneuvering it to the crook of my elbow and then rest it up against my chest. _'I can bet she is hearing just how much the image of her struggling to breathe is affecting my poor heart at the moment.'_ I think to myself as I breathe in slowly to control my racing heartbeat.

I realize that she is slowly losing conciousness and she's still gasping for air. With what I imagine is the last of her strength and breath, I manage to hear her utter to me, "please...don't...hurt...them." I gently squeeze her body to me and gently reply," don't worry I promise I won't ever hurt you." She gently shakes her head and slowly states her question to me, "my...friends?" I continue to squeeze her soft cool to the touch body to my warm chest and gently nod while replying,"I won't hurt your friends either," as I gently smirk at her.

Her eyes flutter closed after that.

My smirk turns into a genuine smile at her peaceful face, "at least not right, now. My little angel-goddess." I mutter into her soft lavender scented hair.

* * *

Hinata's POV

As I continue to feel my lungs gasping to take in a normal amount of oxygen, I realize the intruder has taken stand; he seems to tower over me, he must be at least 6 feet tall and is of a stocky-athletic build. Yes, the intruder is definitely male even from this distance I am able to distinguish that. But what made both my heart and stomach lurch was that in that brief moment he hesitated after he stood up. I also noticed that his eyes had changed to a blood red color.

_'__No, it can't be that traitor Uchiha Sasuke! What is he doing here and what could he want from me?' _ I asked myself. But as I go over the small details my mind had processed, I realized that this person couldn't be Sasuke (A/N: too tall to be him!) so maybe his S-rank criminal brother, Uchiha Itachi?

As I ponder the identity of this stranger, I fail to realize that he's not standing across from me at the edge of clearing anymore but kneeling on the right side of my body. My vision starts to fade and I notice that my lungs and body aren't getting any of the precious oxygen they desperately need.

Next thing, I realize is that my body is getting lifted off of the ground and I'm in a semi-sitting position now. I feel my head droop down towards my chest in a very uncomfortable and slight painful position. But before I can voice out any objections or complaints I feel as the stranger shift his arm so that my head is in the crook of his elbow and my head is resting up against his chest. I can clearly hear just how fast his heartbeat is racing beneath my ear, the sound is oddly quite soothing in a way.

As I start to lose conciousness, the only thing on my mind is...my friends and their safety.

With the last of my strength and breath I utter, "please...don't...hurt...them." I feel as he gently squeeze my body to his and then he gently replies to me, "don't worry I promise I won't ever hurt you." I gently shake my head as the migraine headache returns and I ask a simple yet short question to him, "my...friends?". I feel as he continues to squeeze my cool body to his comforting warm chest and I feel him gently nod his head while replying to me, "I won't hurt your friends either." I manage to see him smirk at me since his face is so much closer to me.

My eyes flutter closed after that and I'm greeted in darkness.

I thought I managed to catch him say something that sounded like,_"at least not right, now. My little angel-goddess"__._

_'Angel? Goddess? I think he's got me confused.' _I think to myself before the darkness completely envelopes my mind.

To be continued…

* * *

What do you guys think so far? Should I continue this story? Any suggestions, friendly comments and even flames are welcome. I promise there won't be any hurt feelings; I need to grow as a writer so all and any reviews good be great. =D


	3. The Encounter Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so the strange ninja stumbles into the rookies' camp but only Hinata is awake to realize the surprise visitor, she is paralyzed along with the other sleeping, clueless rookies. She thinks he is an enemy and that causes her to start to hyperventilate and when it seems like it is getting out of hand he steps in to help her.**

**What is he going to do next? Will we find out this stranger's identity?**

**And how does he know so much about the rookie nine ninja, especially Hinata and Hatake Kakashi? When did Kakashi get a roommate?**

**All will be revealed as the story unfolds.**

**2nd A/N: This is a revised chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Age: 18.**

**Height: 5 ft. 4 in.**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Birthday: December 27.**

**Zodiac: Capricorn.**

**Rank: Jounin.**

**From: Leaf.**

**Teacher: Yuuhi Kurenai.**

**Teammates: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.**

**Family: Hyuuga Hiashi (Father), Hyuuga Hanabi (younger sister), Hyuuga Neji (cousin).**

* * *

**Recap:**

**With the last of my strength and breath I utter, "please...don't...hurt...them." I feel as he gently squeeze my body to his and then he gently replies to me, "don't worry I promise I won't ever hurt you." **

**I gently shake my head as the migraine headache returns and I ask a simple yet short question to him, "my...friends?". I feel as he continues to squeeze my cool body to his comforting warm chest and I feel him gently nod his head while replying to me, "I won't hurt your friends either." I manage to see him smirk at me since his face is so much closer to me.**

**My eyes flutter closed after that and I'm greeted in darkness.**

**I thought I managed to catch him say something that sounded like,****_"at least not right, now. My little angel-goddess"_****_._**

**_'Angel? Goddess? I think he's got me confused.' _****I think to myself before the darkness completely envelopes my mind.**

* * *

**Stranger POV**

As I held the heiress…no, as I held Hinata there in my arms and stared gently at her tired, beautiful face I realize that in my arms I hold a very rare precious being.

In those brief moments that we shared before she lost consciousness, she somehow opened both my eyes and heart to feel compassion for someone other than my sempai.

Her selfless act to protect or ensure the safety of her teammates made a sizeable impact in my mind and made me realize that I am not alone.

That is one characteristic of what a real or true ninja is. Someone who selflessly places the welfare or safety of others before him or herself

I have never lived in the light or in the darkness, but the grey space in-between or even the shadows suit me quite well. After all, a true shinobi is a hired warrior or mercenary that excelled in espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination.

But, holding this beautiful, young woman in my arms makes me realize that Hinata was not suited for the hard life of a shinobi. At least not yet she wasn't.

As I assured myself that the area was secure and allowed those perimeter bugs to return to their guard duty by releasing the environmental paralysis jutsu in the surrounding area.

I made sure that Hinata's breathing was even and constant, that she hadn't sustained any injuries that had been overlooked and even managed to treat and wrapped my own injury from the most recent mission. The gash I received for my carelessness was about mid-thigh but not too deep, so it wouldn't require more than 5 or 6 sutures/stitches.

As the last suture was placed with my practiced hand, I came to the final conclusion that Hinata was not spending the rest of the night with her squad. I was the only one who was capable of watching over her in my mind.

_'She is ours to protect! ONLY ours!' _My inner form stated/yelled quite loudly to make itself known. I silently agreed with myself by finishing up and putting away my medical supplies.

After wrapping the minor injury, I took the opportunity to gather a few things of what I assumed were Hinata's belongings and teleported her and myself out of the clearing into a small cavern behind a waterfall that was about a mile and half from the rookies' camp.

Even though I was sure she would be fine I just couldn't convince myself to leave her there with the others. My instincts and body just refused to allow any separation, no matter how small, between us at this time.

As I made sure that she was comfortable on the make-shift bed I had set up earlier that week and I laid myself down beside her, blocking the only entrance and exit to this small cavern.

I made sure that there is a small space between us still, more for her comfort than mine. If it were up to me there wouldn't be any empty space between us, but I didn't want to give a heart attack when she woke up. I had already caused her enough difficulty breathing once and wouldn't want a repeat performance or a grand entrance to another major organ failure.

As I lay on my side so that I can get a good look at the young woman sleeping beside me, I realize how ethereal her beauty really is.

Long, full dark eyelashes, which protect her beautiful yet regretfully absent gaze, are resting upon her almost flawless pale porcelain white skin.

Her full lips have a natural bright red hue, so red that it gives the impression of swollen (just finished a super long make out session kind of swollen) lips.

_'Damn! Her boyfriend is one lucky son of a b-',_ my alter ego starts to inform me but I tune him out as my eyes start to feel heavy for some much needed sleep.

The last thing my conscious mind can process at this time is how beautiful Hinata is and how extremely lucky I am at this very moment.

_'An angel, I am in the presence of an earth-bound angel.'_ I hear my alter ego whisper and for once I totally agree with him/myself.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

**_'Why do I feel so…so…safe and loved?'_**

**_'Is this a trick? A genjutsu perhaps?'_**

**_'Or is it…Mother?'_**

**_'Is that you? I feel safe again; does that mean I'm re-united with you once more?'_**

No. The smell, sound and feelings are so different than what my mind associates with your memory. I can't smell the usual sweet scent of your garden's roses on your body.

The sound of your heartbeat isn't so erratic and your breathing sounds clearer now.

Even the feeling of your cool, petite and soft body has changed.

**_'What is this smell?'_**

Instead I smell a strong earthy scent mixed with a bit sweat and I think there's a slight smell of blood. To be honest though, I don't feel repulsed by it.

The rhythm of this heartbeat is filled with more life, strength and determination than before.

The breaths sound clear and there seems to be a small rumbling, it could almost be considered a small snore. Again it doesn't bother me at all, it actually sounds like a soothing lullaby to me.

The body I'm resting by is so much warmer, larger and harder than mine. The lure of the warmth draws me closer to body.

_**'What is this feeling?'**_

But the biggest difference is the life essence or energy that this body seems to radiate in waves.

The smells, sounds and feelings/sensations that describe life are what draw me closer or entice me to remain in its very presence.

_'Life. Life illuminates the way we view everything around us, even shining on death so that the darkness can recede and one can properly grieve and reminisce on the happier times.' _

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it so short but the strange Anbu ninja's id will be revealed next chapter, so keep a look-out! But before I lose all feeling on my fingers from all the typing I've done these past couple of days, I would like to thank everyone who is following the story. A special thanks to ifup, XxXTsumetai-chanXxX, Jolly88404 and HinaLuv3r109 for being the first to follow this story, this honestly made my day! XD

Please feel free to PM me if you are interested in helping me brainstorm some cool ninja techniques for the story. A cool but simple name and a description of the technique/move would be great and very, very helpful.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Saving is not kidnapping

**A/N: This the best I can come up with at the moment but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to message me. I would really love some feed back on the story so far.**

**-angeles372**

* * *

**Name: Hatake Kai A.K.A Jaguar**

**Age: 21.**

**Height: 5 ft. 10 in.**

**Weight: 173 lbs.**

**Birthday: March 19.**

**Zodiac: Pisces.**

**Rank: ANBU Black Op.**

**From: Leaf.**

**Teacher(s): Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai and Sarutobi Asuma.**

**Teammates: Unknown.**

**Family: Adopted by the Hatake family when he was about 8 years old.**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

**Drip.**

**Drip drip.**

'Huh? What is that?'

**Drip drip.**

**Drip.**

'That is a really annoying sound.'

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

_'What is that?'_ I think silently to myself.

The sound of rushing water and a constant annoying dripping in the background is what I heard but there was a loud yet steady rhythmic thumping sound.

As I slowly steer my concious mind away from this peaceful place, the only thing that registers in my mind is how nice and warm I feel at the moment. This pillow I'm currently using is releasing a soothing sound and warmth, but it's really firm and is probably really big. This pillow is so comfy too, at the moment I have my right arm and right leg draped over the pillow and it would seem to an onlooker as if I am clinging on to it for dear life.

The dripping noise is still in the background.

**Drip.**

**Drip drip.**

_'Wait. Since when was the campsite so close to a river or any body of water?' _I could have sworn the nearest river was about a half hour walk from camp.

**_Drip drip._**

**_Drip._**

_'I wonder what that dripping sound is?' _Could that be rain?

No it can't be or else I would be wet and chilled to the bone but instead I'm all dry and quite warm.

_'I could of sworn I fell asleep outside my tent, so how am I not cold, even just a tiny bit? And lastly, where did I get a huge body pillow from?' _

As my mind still ponders these questions, I try to push the body pillow away from me with my hands but nothing happens.

_'It didn't even move an inch.' _I think to myself.

_'Oh well, I am exhausted.'_ I think to myself while I let out a small sigh.

I just make myself comfortable again on the bedding with my back facing the warmth and the huge body pillow. As I slowly start to fall asleep again, I feel something shift around and then I hear a loud grunt from behind me, my whole body and breath freeze up completely.

I just feel a cold, numbing sensation shoot through my whole spine and I try to make my body as small as possible while slowly moving away from what I once thought was a warm, huge body pillow.

I try to remember what happened a few hours ago.

I don't remember any enemies near our campsite or of any sort of attacks within the last week.

I just remember looking at the campfire and getting a very bad headache...the color red, red like blood...was it the flames?

No...blood-red, almost like eyes.

Eyes?...That could only mean...eyes of the almost extinct Uchiha clan!

Oh no! Am I a prisoner to one of the Uchiha brothers? If so for what reason? It wouldn't be because of my eyes could it?!

I almost made it near the edge of the make-shift bedding when I feel a warm, strong arm wrap itself around my waist and pull me back towards them or in this case towards my kidnapper. I could literally feel my heart drop down towards my feet as my stomach started to do that weird lurching feeling.

* * *

**This is good place to stop for now. Lol, sorry about the long wait. There really isn't any excuse you guys probably haven't heard before, soo I'm not gonna waste your time.**

**Any whoo...Please vote, rate or message me!**


End file.
